Badgirls and Lawmen
by shanejayell
Summary: Featuring characters from Mouse and Lupin III
1. Mouse: Crime and Punishments

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or situations from Mouse, I'm just borrowing the concept for awhile.

Mouse: Crime and Punishments (with contributions by Dan Wisner)

Reiko Moun smiled at her friends as they left the prestigious academy with her classmates. The black haired girl wore the same sort of uniform as her friends, the slim young woman walking with a unconscious sort of grace.

"It must stink having to live in campus housing," Shiori Harada said, her red hair coming down to the base of her throat. She was cute in a pixieish sort of way, with a button nose and sparkling eyes.

"It's not so bad," Reiko shrugged, clearly a bit uncomfortable with her living here at the school.

"We'd better get going," Sally Morita said, the older girl giving Reiko a compassionate look. Ger blue hair was tied back, the taller athlete giving off a more mature air. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she added.

"See you," Reiko waved as she watched her friends leave the campus.

Turning Reiko headed towards the west, where a modern apartment complex waited, built by the school to house teachers and staff. She entered the bottom floor of the rounded tower and took the elevator up, swiftly rising to the penthouse suite.

Reiko sighed, putting her hand on the door knob as she though, 'If only you know how hard it was living here, my friends.' Once the lock recognized her palm print she took a deep breath and opened up the door.

"Master!" Sei Momozono squealed, the lovely blonde crushing Reiko to her full breasts, ones that were barely contained by her skimpy maids costume. "I've missed you," she purred, pulling the young woman even closer.

"Cant... breathe..." Reiko managed. Then she squeaked as in a single gesture her uniform skirt was yanked down from behind, revealing her plain cotton panties.

"Aww, you didn't use the bikini's I laid out for you," the redhead pouted, gently patting that ass. Miyuki Nasu rose as she snuggled up to Reiko's back, the muscular young woman adding, "I like you in that sort of thing, Master..."

With remarkable agility Reiko slid from both women's grip, panting softly as she waved them back, "Give me a minute, please!"

"Awwww!" both maid clad women pouted.

'How did I get into this mess?' Reiko Moun wondered, even though she knew the answer: she had inherited it.

For centuries there had been a daring thief called Mouse, who had created a famous legacy of being able to steal anything. The identity of Mouse had been passed down the Moun family for generations, and now it had landed squarely in Reiko's lap.

"Dinner's on, Master," Miyuki said cheerfully, her bottom wiggling seductively as she walked to the suite's kitchen, "and Sei's readying your bath."

"Oh hell," Reiko bolted to the bathroom, hoping she could head her off. She whipped open the bathroom door and opened her mouth...only to freeze.

"Your bath's ready, Master," Sei purred, the busty blonde standing in the tub covered in suds and nothing else, "and I'm ready to wash your back, too."

'I'm in hell,' Reiko thought as she meekly walked in.

Growing up Reiko hadn't thought it odd that her father Sorata had lived with three women, with a child's innocence she had thought that all families had people like mommas Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki. Nor had she questioned the games they played, climbing buildings, disabling alarms, opening windows and dozens of other skills. It wasn't until her birthday last year that her father had explained what he was training her for...that she was the latest Mouse. And now it was her time to take the job, since he was finally retiring.

And along with the job Reiko had also inherited Sei, a cousin of her momma Mei who had been trained to be her assistant in a family tradition as old as her own. Privately Reiko often wondered what had gone on in that training, since much of Sei's time seemed to be spent trying to serve Reiko in very intimate ways.

Very clean and blushing faintly Reiko and Sei joined a smirking Miyuki in the kitchen to a lovely feast. "Master, do we have a new job coming up?" Miyuki asked as she and Sei dished up the food then took their places at the table. Originally both woman had protested that servants didn't eat with the Master, but Reiko put her foot down on that.

"Yes we do," Reiko confirmed as she ate, "I sent the warning note to the museum curator and police today."

"So, we're going after the Inuit mask.." Sei nodded. She smiled as she looked at Reiko adoringly, "It's a worthy target for Mouse."

Reiko blushed as she looked down at her food, trying not to notice how little her companions costumes covered. "We'll need to go over the plans after dinner," she mused, "I have a rough idea, but we'll need to fill it out more..."

Boing! Something bounced at the edge of Reiko's vision. Turning she nearly went face first into a full breast. "That tickles, Master," Miyuki purred, wiggling a bit. She smiled impishly as she cooed, "More soup?"

'I'm in so much trouble,' Reiko sighed as she held out her bowl obediently.

Later that night, the police had surrounded the Museum of antiquities, squad cars and foot patrols covering the whole area. "All right," Inspector Katrine Zenigata scowled, "the sewers have been covered? There's no ground approaches?"

"Yes, ma'am," her lieutenant nodded, "we're covered."

"So how does Mouse plan to do this?" Katrine narrowed her brown eyes. "He or she said they're going to get the Inuit mask..." she mused, her trenchcoat fluttering in the breeze, her old fashioned hat barely staying on.

"She?" the younger man blinked.

"Maybe," Katrine shrugged, "the few times I've seen this new Mouse I've thought there were some extra curves."

The wind picked up slightly as the man asked, "Is it true this Mouse only takes items that were illegally acquired?"

"Maybe," Katrine said to him sourly, "but that doesn't mean Mouse isn't a criminal, too." She irritably brushed wind swept hair back from her face as she complained, "Where is that damned breeze coming from?"

"I.." the younger man started then trailed off in shock.

Thunk! Clack! Thunk! Clack! Thunk! Clack! Thunk! Clack! Massive hooks descended from the darkened sky to latch on to the sides of the building even as the wind roared up even more, some kind of giant aircraft hovering overhead. To the sound of straining engines the building was bodily torn up from it's foundations, the massive structure trailing pipes and power lines from it's base.

"Get a spot light up there!" Katrine roared.

Mouse grinned as the spotlight landed on her, the masked figure's costume tailored to make the slim woman's gender as ambiguous as possible. "There's nothing Mouse can't steal," she declared, pitching her voice low, "remember that."

"Damn you Mouse," Katrine roared as the Museum swiftly disapeared into the night. She spun to glare at her subordinate, "Do we have helicopter support? Anything that we can chase them with?"

"They're gone, ma'an, we wouldn't even know where to send the helicopters."

"Shit," Katrine ripped her hat off, tossing it on the ground then stomping on it in pure frustration.

"We'll get Mouse next time," the other officer sighed.

Meanwhile, Mouse looked up from where she stood on top of the Museum, gazing at the giant flying disk that they had also stolen earlier that night. Knowing that there was no ground access had made Mouse look for a unconventional solution, and that was it.

"So now we just have to fly this back home, Master?" Sei asked from behind her.

"Yes," Mouse turned... then the teenaged girl's eyes bugged out. "Get dressed!"

"But master," Sei pouted, her skin tight uniform puddled at her feet.

"We're trying to work here," Mouse whispered, trying not to look at the full, bouncy breasts. She took a breath, "Look, we'll do it once we get home okay?"

"Oh all right," Sei pouted and slipped into her racy ninja wear.

Much later that night a exhausted Reiko plopped into her bed. She lay there a moment, eyes closed then stretched out,, only to feel something soft under the covers. Turning over she peeled down the overs only to meet Miyuki's impish gaze.

"Good evening Master," Miyuki purred.

"What are you...?" Reiko stammered.

"This won;t hurt a bit," Miyuki smoothly pinned Reiko down, kissing her lingeringly.

"But I've got school tomorrow," Reiko groaned as she felt her body respond.

"Buy Master your nipples are So hard," Miyuki purred, "...don't they hurt?"

"No," Reiko squeaked, "they're fine! Really!"

"Let me kiss them all better..." Miyuki eagerly went to work

'I'm in hell," Reiko mused then gasped as Miyuki did something VERY devlish with her tongue.

The End...?

Notes: This is based off the anime series Mouse, a mildy perverted comedy anime. One of the running gags in the series is that the character Mouse is surrounded by three willing sex bombs whom he tries NOT to take advantage of.


	2. Zenigata

Inheritance: A tale of Zenigata

"Inspector Zenigata, Inspector!" the brown haired young man panted as he ran to catch up with her, his blue and black police gear slightly wrinkled.

Katrine Zenigata smiled at him little apologetically, the taller woman's trenchcoat flapping around her as she slowed a bit. "Sorry Officer Watson," she said as she pushed her short brown hair back, "I was a bit preoccupied."

"Thank you, ma'am," Officer John Watson said, falling into step beside her as they went into the Paris, France offices of Interpol. "Why do you think they called us in?" he asked, reflexedly grabbing the old fashioned door.

"I don't know," Zenigata admitted, "that lecher Lupin IV has been quiet, his gang has seemingly disbanded..."

"Really?" Watson sounded surprised.

"Most of his gang are women and this Lupin is a even greater letch than his dad. They got tired of it and left," Zenigata revealed, "according to my sources."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Watson admitted as they both showed their badges to the officers at reception.

"Anyway, the mobs are up to their usual crap, nothing we can't handle, but there are rumors of exceptional thieves out there," Zenigata mused.

"Like Mouse," Watson admitted glumly.

They passed through another security gate, both checking their weapons in to the officer there then continuing on as Zenigata said thoughtfully, "Her, the Joan of Arc thief, Saint Tail, that crazy old pervert Happosai..."

Watson blinked, "Isn't he dead yet?"

"I figure he's just too damn evil to die," Zenigata joked, getting a quiet laugh from her companion. "Add to those the gentleman thief called Twenty Masks and we have plenty to keep us busy," she concluded

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed. Watson scratched at his chin nervously, "Ah, did you get that message I left on your desk from your mother Toshiko?"

"Yes, I got it," Zenigata sighed, suddenly looking less like a police officer and more just a put upon young woman. "And I'll call her then she'll lecture me about being a cop like my no good grandfather then encourage me to settle down with some nice young man..." she trailed off in frustration.

They reached the end of a hall as Watson asked, "She doesn't know you're gay?"

"It hasn't come up," Zenigata said as she rapped on the door with her knuckles, "she isn't that good a detective."

"Come in," the voice called.

When Zenigata had first met Commander Sam Vimes of London she had frankly wondered where they dug him up from. Self described as a collection of bad habits marinated in alcohol, he was a thin, brown haired man of unremarkable looks or character. However, he was possessed of a surprisingly astute mind, once they dried him out.

"What took you?" Vimes asked, a unlit stub of a cigar in his mouth as the lanky brown haired man scowled at them.

Officer Watson paled at his tone, but Zenigata wasn't bothered, she knew he was always like that. "We took the scenic route," Zenigata replied.

"Sit down, I hate it when people loom," Vimes waved them towards the chairs in front of his messy desk. The older man looked through the files a moment as he said, "Thanks for bringing in Faye Valentine, by the way."

"The local cops sure didn't manage to hold her for very long," Zenigata said with some amusement, her lips quirking up in a smile.

"The lady does have the vava-voom factor going for her," Vimes agreed cheerfully.

"So what did she do to get out?" Watson asked with amusement.

"First she showed her breasts to a officer," Vimes found the folder that he was looking for as he said, "that distracted him long enough to get his gun away from him and she left him tied up in the squad car."

"Oh," Watson blushed.

Zenigata hid a smile. "What's up, sir?"

"Holmes down in forensics filed a complaint on you about interfering with his work," Vimes noted, "care to explain?"

"Old Sherlock himself?" Zenigata smiled. "Holmes was with us when we were investigating the Bomber incident in Cairo," she explained calmly, "he got annoyed when I yanked him off a crime scene so that the bomb squad could defuse the device."

Vimes actually looked surprised, "Seriously?"

"By Holmes' calculations the bomb would have gone off in ten minutes," Zenigata sighed, "plenty of time for evidence collection."

"I see," Sam took the complaint and tossed it to the floor.

As far as Zenigata could tell everything ON his desk was his 'in' box, while everything on the floor by his desk was the 'out' box. Chaotic, but it seemed to work. Their Commander's aversion to computers was a well known piece of his reputation, determined to rely on what he called old fashioned police work.

"Would you mind if we borrowed Watson to keep an eye on Mr. Holmes?" Vimes said. He scowled, "Holmes tends to alienate any other officer we assign to him."

"It's up to John," Zenigata passed that on.

"As long as it isn't permanent," Watson said with a sigh.

"Hmm?" Vimes raised a eyebrow.

"Holmes tries to play the violin when he thinks," Watson explained, "if you used that sound in interrogations they'd crack in minutes."

"Ouch," Zenigata made a face.

"I'm keeping you on unusual crimes in Japan," Vimes said briskly, "you've had a hell of a conviction rate there."

"Sadly none of them have been my main quarry," Zenigata sighed.

"Maybe, but..." Vimes shrugged eloquently. Vimes took his lighter out, nearly lit the cigar then stopped with a scowl. "Sybil wants me to quit," he explained as he tucked the brass lighter away again.

"I can get close, but..." Zenigata gave him a wry look.

"Well, I have no intention of taking you off unless you ask me to," Vimes said firmly. He sorted his desk, "Oh, this came in for you."

Zenigata took the envelope with a blink, "Thank you, sir." She opened the envelope then froze before cursing loudly.

"Ma'am?" Watson asked worriedly.

"It's one of that damn Lupin's calling cards," Zenigata tossed it to the desk, "he dares send one here?!" She jumped to her feet, "Watson, let's go!"

"But we're in a meeting," Watson started to say.

"Never mind that," Zenigata snatched Watson from his seat, "THIS time that damn Lupin is not getting away!" With that they bolted out of the room at high speed.

"Just like her grandfather," Vimes murmured, smiling.

End

Notes: Katrine Zenigata is the granddaughter of Koichi Zenigata by his rarely mentioned daughter, Toshiko. The version of Interpol she works at is staffed by figures from various novels including: John Watson and Holmes of Sherlock Holmes and Sam Vimes of the Discworld. Anime series mentioned Include Mouse, Saint Tail, Man of Twenty faces and Ranma ½.


End file.
